


UNTIL WHEN?

by Aei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aei/pseuds/Aei
Summary: Haikyuu Kagehina Hospital AUMight contain grammatical errors ahead since english isn't my first language.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	UNTIL WHEN?

I was too young back then

I didn't really know what it was

But all i could think of was _why?_

We were both kids who played at the park day and night

Not wanting to go back home

All we ever wanted was to be with each other's sides

"Hey? Wanna be best friends forever?"

A five years old looking boy who had a tangerine-like haired suddenly popped out of nowhere

"Hm? What about it?" His eyes were sparkling as if he had seen the best toy he had ever seen

His cheeks were a shade of bright red due to the cold

It's winter yet he wears thin clothes

"Are you not cold?" I asked as i took off the scarf i was wearing and gave it to him

"What's this? A gift?" He looks so happy just by getting a scarf from a stranger

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh back then

"Oh! You laughed! You smiled Blueberry!"

"Blueberry?"

"Yep! Because your hair has the same color as blueberries" he grinned widely as if he's the most happiest person in the world

I was about to walk away when he suddenly grabbed my hands

"Wanna be best friends forever?" He asked the same question as he said earlier

"What why?" I asked as i moved my hand away from his grasp

"Y-you don't wanna?" His eyes suddenly became teary as if he wants to cry but is trying not to

"Wha-why do you even want to be friends with me?" I asked as i was feeling abit nervous because he was about to cry

"B-because i don't have any friends" he said as he pouted and made his cheeks puffed

He began to cry little by little trying his best to resist, he sat down and wiped his tears

I sighed and blushed as i crouched down to his level

"What's your name?" I asked as i wiped his tear stained cheeks

"S-shoyo, how about yours?" he said as he stretched out one of his arms for a handshake

"Tobio"

"Then are we best friends forever now?!" He smiled happily as he stood up and raised both of his arms

"What? Isn't forever too much?" I said as i frowned at him

"Forever's not _that_ long anyways!" He said while giggling and jumping around the snow

"Then until when?"

"Hm? Until what?"

"Until when is forever?"

The question itself was stupid but as a kid i wanted to know how long he wants that friendship to last

"Hmmm...Never!" He laughed as he kept on playing with the snow

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as i kept on approaching him since he's straying way too far from me

"Well that's because forever won't come so that means our friendship would last really loooonngg" he explained as he stretched out both of his arms trying to show me how long it was

"You're weird" i said as i let out a small laugh

After that we started to hang out more

"What?! You're already seven?!" I yelled, quite surprised by the sudden news

"Hm? Of course i am you didn't know?" Shoyo said while laughing as he tilted his head from the side

"Wait, **YOU'RE** older than me?!"

"Oh? Really? Then you're only six years old Tobio-chan?" He asked as he gave me a smirk

"Wait wait wait you look exactly like a five years old!" I said as i waved my hand at the top of his head

"Wha-?! That's mean!" He glared daggers at me and started to hit me with light punches

"No I'm serious" i said as i was trying to resist laughing at him

"What year were you born into?" He asked as he gave me his infamous teddy bear hug

"Hm, well i was born into 2021 how about you?" I asked as i gave him a hug as well

"Oh mom said that too!"

"That means you're only older by months Shoyo"

"Then will you call me onii-chan?"

He was laughing and giggling as he kept on persuading me to call him big brother

After a few minutes i didn't listened to him and thus leaving him very upset

"Shoyo"

"Oy"

I tried calling him a few times but he still wouldn't budge

He kept on pouting and puffing his cheeks as he glares daggers at me

"It's weird calling you big brother when you're only older than me for a few months you know?" I said as i sat down in front of him

"But still" he became even more upset and started to get teary eyed

I laughed at how cute he was and he started to hit me

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"Ok ok I'm sorry"

I gave him a pat on his head as i smiled at him

"Will you forgive me now Shoyo-kun?"

His eyes were sparkling and his cheeks suddenly went red

He was surprised by the sudden nickname

"Come on it's getting late let's go home" i said as i flicked his forehead and walked away first

I noticed that Shoyo wasn't following me and that he was still at the swing where we played

"Shoyo?" I looked back and saw Shoyo standing by the swing

My eyes widened as he coughed out some blood

He too, was surprised.

"Mom?"

"Yes Tobio?"

"Will Shoyo be alright?"

"Of course he is, he's a strong boy"

"I see"

"Are you worried sweety?"

"No, because Shoyo said he's my friend and i know he wont leave his friend"

I saw my mom patting Shoyo's mom on the back

Both of them were crying as well as Shoyi's dad

I was confused

What would a six years old child know?

I walked up to Shoyo's mom and gave her my sweater

"You know Auntie, Shoyo always smiles whenever i give him my sweater that's why please smile Shoyo wouldn't like it if you cry"

I didn't know why but tears was suddenly flowing out of my eyes as i cried in both my mom and auntie's arms

"Tobio? Yohoo! KageyamaaAa!"

"Sorry i was dozing off what was it again?"

It's been ten years ever since then

We've been friends for ten years

And I've been in love with him for ten years

"Geez i said my birthday's coming soon!" He said as he pouted and hit my arms just like the old days

Right now we're at the hospital where Shoyo is confined

The room is dull and plain looking, it's walls are covered with white paint. There wasn't any decoration displayed just like how Shoyo's room was like

It also feels cold and you could easily tell that it's lonely just by staying here

"What are you gonna give me hm?" He asked curiously

"It's not gonna be a surprise if you know idiot" i said as i flicked his forehead and stood up

"Meanie!" He yelled while i went outside

I heaved as a sigh as i went downstairs to go home

_He's getting thinner_

I couldn't help but get angry at myself

_It's been ten years_

_He's been suffering for ten years yet there was nothing I could do_

_I feel so useless_

I groaned as i layed down the bed

I turned over to my side and saw a box at my cabinet

I stood up and picked it

The box was a special item that's meant to be given to Shoyo at his birthday next week

As well as the day I'll confess

I'm nervous but

_I may never get to tell him how i feel if i don't do it now_

I sighed as i drifted to sleep

-

The next day came by and was marked as another day coming close to his birthday

"Tobio?"

"Yes?"

"Until when are you gonna stick with me?"

I stopped to what i was doing

"What kind of question is that?"

I felt nervous because of the topic

He never talks like this

_Is there something on his mind?_

"You're turning seventeen now, aren't you gonna make some friends?" He asked in confusion as he eats the apples i peeled for him

"What a dumb thing to say i can't even interact with animals much less with a human being" i said that made Shoyo laughed

_That's right_

_Smile_

_Always smile_

"No seriously! You should make some friends at school!" He said as kept on patting my back

"Hey, Shoyo" i said as i tried to change the conversation

"Hm?"

"Well if you could go to school what club would you wanna join?"

"Hmm Volleyball!"

_Volleyball?_

"Why?"

"Remember when we were fourteen years old? We saw a match right? The Little Giant!" He said as he tried to express himself

"Yeah what about it?" I asked as i sat down beside him

"I want to be like him someday"

"Then get stronger" i said as i looked at him in the eyes

"That's weird of you" he chuckled and smiled which made me happy

I smiled and gave him a pat on the head

"Then once you get better let's join the Volleyball Club together"

"Really?!"

He couldn't hide his excitement, you can tell by his smile and eyes that he's really happy

His eyes were sparkling just like how we first met

"Yes, really" i laughed at his expression since he's never been this excited before

"Then that's a promise then!" He let out his pinky finger and locked it with mine

A few days has gone by and his birthday was just around the corner

"Ne, Tobio"

"Hm?"

"I want to go to an Amusement Park"

"Why?"

"Nothing, it's just i want to experience what it's like to be normal."

"But you are normal silly"

"I meant to say that you know..normal like other kids who hangs out with their best friends?"

"Fine"

"Really?!"

"Yeah"

"Then tomorrow?"

"Alright"

"Yay!"

I went out to buy some tickets for us when i suddenly saw a tangerine plushie that reminded me of him

I went inside the store and immediately purchased it as one of the gifts I'll be giving him the day after tomorrow

I arrived late at home and it was pouring cats and dogs outside

_The news didn't informed us that there would be a sudden rainfall._

I took a quick bath and went back to sleep

-

I'm on my way to the hospital to get Haru out but before i could get inside a sudden rainfall had poured

I hurriedly ran to Shoyo's room and quickly went in

I stood there panting and trying to catch my breathe as i looked at Shoyo who was sitting on his bed looking outside the window

"I guess we won't be able to go to the Amusement Park" He turned his head and looked at me with a smile

But with tears running down his face

I walked right in front of him and sat down beside him

"I'm sorry i know i shouldn't be crying just because of this" he said as he buried his face in my chest

"Shh no it's alright there's always next time" i said as i hugged him tightly while caressing his back

We sat there for a while just holding on to each other and trying to comfort the sadness that we were both feeling

"Are you ok now?" I asked as wiped his tear stained cheeks with my fingers gently

He gave me a nod indicating that he had already calmed down

I layed both of our bodies down on his bed and hugged him tightly

"Hey, Shoyo?"

"Hm?"

"Until when?"

"Until what?"

"Until when are you gonna hold onto me?"

"Until Forever"

The day went by just like that

All we did was hugged each other until we were satisfied with each other's warmth

Today marks Shoyo's Seventeenth Birthday and also the day I'll ask him to be mine

I'm scared and nervous at the same time

Yet I'm happy and excited as well

I took a bath and changed into a decent looking clothes

I wanted to impress him even tho i know he would just laugh at me

I took the ring and the plushie as well as the flowers for him

While walking down the streets i suddenly felt more nervous than usual

My heart was beating rapidly as if it's telling me to hurry

_Maybe I'm just excited_

No words can express how much i want him to be mine

I want to give him all the love I've kept for ten years

While walking to the hospital i couldn't help but chuckle and smile from excitement

I was feeling nervous and sweaty before opening the door but was finally had the courage to go inside

But i wasn't greeted by his smile

Instead i was greeted by the people who were mourning for him

I stood there looking surprised as if i was dreaming

I dropped all the things i was carrying

I couldn't move nor do i have the courage to

I couldn't even breathe properly

The whole room was filled with anguish

"Has forever already come?"

**_TIME OF DEATH 8:45 PM, JUNE 21ST 2038._ **

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story itself was a flashback of Kageyama's memories.


End file.
